6 little words
by Windrider1967
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers for BTW - who thought 6 little words could sound so much like a prayer and hold so much within them. Klaine drabble</html>


God the end of SOWK, the looks on both their faces, Kurt's breathless, I don't really know what to call it other than a prayer. My thoughts on Blaine's thoughts, forgive me if I am presuming.

Glee belongs to someone other than me, if it did there would be more backstory and Kurt would show that fabulous body more.

* * *

><p>Blaine bit back tears as Kurt all but launched himself across the few feet between them and wrapped himself around his boyfriend. "I'm never saying goodbye to you" Kurt whispered, sounding as if he was fighting tears himself. <em>If there is a god in heaven, please don't let me lose him. I know that this is what he wants and needs but please, I need <em>_**him**__. It took me forever to find him. God don't let this be the beginning of the end._

As he looked back to see Kurt surrounded by his New Directions family he couldn't help but smile. The look on Kurt's face was one that he had only seen a few times, one of total joy and acceptance. One of freedom and of want and of home. Kurt had been stifled at Dalton more than he realized and he regretted ever telling him that he needed to fit in. He had almost lost the chance for the happiness with his boyfriend as he became just another Warbler in the crowd.

So much had changed in recent weeks. In the months following that duet practice in the common room at Christmas, when he **almost** let his walls down Blaine had hidden his feelings for Kurt so deeply that he had even convinced himself that there was nothing there but friendship. The admission at Valentines Day that Kurt thought that Blaine wanted to ask him out had scared the shit out of him if he was honest. The friendship that the two shared was more important to Blaine than air, and he was so scared of losing that. So scared that he almost fucked everything up.

It had been seeing Kurt for the first time in full _**Kurt **_mode again that he realized how much the boy had given up trying to fit in and to be what Blaine had told him he expected him to be. Kurt telling him off for hogging the spotlight, Kurt singing as he would have at McKinley for Pavoratti, raw and open and just him. The things that no one at Dalton or the Warblers did. Expressing yourself was frowned upon quietly, fitting into the whole was expected.

He still didn't believe that he opened himself up and invited Kurt in. He sometimes didn't even believe that he had been invited into his boyfriends heart and arms after all that time and all the mistakes and all the fuckups. Far from making their friendship awkward being together had only made them stronger. Kurt was still the one that he could be completely open with, now the one that would pull him down from his high horse when he needed it, but it was more than it had ever been and he cherished every moment.

Movie marathons were the same, except now they were spent curled up on Kurt's chest while his fingers ran through Blaine's curls. Coffee at the Lima Bean was still their thing except now it was spent side by side gently holding hands under the table and smiling more. And there was kissing, lots of kissing. Considering neither of them really knew what they were doing when they started it was like they fit together perfectly. Long hours curled up on couches whispering sweet nothings, singing bits of love songs, and kissing like their lives depended on it. Sometimes it felt like it did.

It was like they fell seamlessly into two pieces of a whole and Blaine honestly didn't understand how he ever felt that he was happy before Kurt. Even that stupid nickname the New Directions had given them, Klaine, felt right. Together they were more than they were apart and it was so right.

Walking away with Wes's arm around his shoulder and David's hand on his back he reached down and typed a quick text in his phone smiling as he hit send.

_This isn't the end of anything Kurt, Just the beginning. For as long as you want - B_


End file.
